An Unexpected Event
by Lz25
Summary: Jeff and Haley are fighting again and Haley walks out! Steve's parents and Rodger are all out on vacation. Leaving a secretly gay Steve with a sexually tense Jeff. What could happen? Steve/Jeff! Boy/Boy! If you don't like don't read! Please review and no flames! Part II is now up with a threesome!
1. Chapter 1

An Unexpected Event

From Steve's Point of View

Bang! Bang! Was all that I could hear today at my house. Haley and Jeff were once again fighting, over the most stupid of things. Dad, Mom, and Roger were all out on some vacation in the Bahamas. Now, I was starting to wish I went with them. Because ever since they left on their vacation the fighting between Haley and Jeff has been non-stop. Suddenly I heard Haley scream, "Jeff you're fucking pissing me off so much right! I'm fucking leaving!"

"Fine Haley, fucking leaving! I can't fucking stand the sight of you!" Jeff yelled back. I heard the front door slammed shut and I looked out my bedroom window. Haley flipped Jeff off and got into his van and put the keys into the ignition. Then she drove off and I heard Jeff drop a few f bombs. He came up the stairs cursing like there was no tomorrow and slammed the door shut as he entered his room. Finally, some peace and quiet! I left my room and walked down the hallway towards Jeff's room. Put my ear to the door and heard some kind of movie playing in the room. Awesome Jeff is distracted so now I can finally release some of my own tension. I went back to my room and shut the door. Impatiently, I ran over to my computer and logged in. My dick got huge at the thought of what I could finally do! Turning on some gay porn, I began to jack off as I watched two guys 69. Moaning as the porn continued, I didn't hear the footsteps approach my door…

Jeff's Point of View

I was trying to watch a movie, but my thoughts continued to drift towards the fight with Hayley. This entire week we've done nothing but fight and argue. I felt bad for Steve hoping to enjoy the fact his parents were out his hair, instead he has to listen to me and Hayley fight. Turning off the T.V. I got up and left my room. Walking down the hallway, all I could think about was the fight. As I got closer to Steve's room I can hear a faint moaning. Baffled I put my ear to the door and listened. Steve was moaning all right and I could hear this noise, which I immediately knew what it was. Steve was jacking off! Listing a little more I could other moans that weren't Steve's! The other moans that I'm hearing are from guys, no female moaning what so ever! Is Steve watching gay porn? As I turned to move away I felt this hardness in my pants and I was paralyzed where I stood. I couldn't believe it, that I had a boner from listing to Steve jack off to gay porn! Was it possible I'm bi? Because I've had like four girlfriends, but I've never thought having sex with a guy before!

But, I cannot deny the hardness in my pants, so I decided to "accidently" walk into Steve's room. I turned the door handle and said, "Hey Steve can we talk for a sec?" I heard a gasp of surprise and Steve asked, "Hey Jeff could you give me s second?"

"Yeah, sure." I said and shut his door and I smiled at the fact I made him embarrassed. Putting my ear back on his door I heard him moaning louder than before. His moaning got louder and then subsided and I knew he had cummed. Quickly walking back to my room I pretended like I was texting. Steve opened the door and came out into the hallway. I looked up from my phone and noticed a little wet spot in his jeans and his shirt. "So what do you want to talk about Jeff?" Steve asked as he approached.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about me and Hayley fighting, it's just not fair to you." I said.

"It's alright Jeff."

"Well, I still feel a little guilty is there a way I can make it up to you?" I asked and Steve thought about it for a moment.

"There is one thing."

"What it is?"

"Play this new video game I bought recently."

"Alright, sounds good man…"

Steve's Point of View

As I was walking with Jeff to my room, I couldn't believe what just happened. Jeff nearly walked in on me watching gay porn and jacking off! Thank God he didn't open the door all the way otherwise my secret would be out. We went into my room and I put in the video game. Then Jeff asked, "Steve you got any porn we can watch?" I was taken back and then I asked him, "I do but why?"

"Well you see I need some kind of release for the tension buildup. Plus I haven't had sex in months."

"Ok, but um isn't weird that two guys are watching porn at the same time?"

"No, as long we're not watching gay porn and were not doing anything with each other." I was stunned by Jeff's response but if I got to see him naked, then this might be worth it. "Okay give me one sec." I went over to my computer and pulled up some straight porn. Jeff sat down in the computer chair and I grabbed another chair. Jeff was already hard and was jacking off. Just to get hard I needed to look at his cock and finally I was jacking off for the second time today. Our moans increased and we reached organism at the same time and our cum hit our bare chests. Jeff paused the porn and said, "Thanks, I needed this."

"No, problem Jeff." He turned and looked down and said,

"Nice cum shot."

"Thanks, I guess." Jeff got up and his manhood was right in front of me and then he kissed on the lips. I returned his kiss right away and our tongues fought for dominance. We stopped for air and then he sucked on one of my nipples and began to lick the cum off my chest. He lifted his head and we began to kiss again and our tongues explored each other's mouth. I could taste my own cum and it tasted weird, but it was a good weird. Jeff once again licked my chest and nipples as he went south. Tracing his talented, wet tongue around my navel and then licking the tip of my hard cock. I moaned in pleasure and slowly he took even more of cock into his mouth. Eventually he was deepthroating me at a rapid pace I never felt this kind of pleasure in my entire life. I felt myself get close but I could never uttered a word the pleasure was so good.

His tongue continued to swirl around my cock while his wet mouth continued to suck. Pleasure went down my spine as I cummed into his mouth and he swallowed all of it. I went to suck him but Jeff put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Fuck me." Shock was all I felt as his request and I asked,

"But? You fuck Haley all the time, why wouldn't you want to fuck me?"

"Because I think it's time I get fucked." He said and then kissed me on the lips. After the deep kiss he got on all fours and wiggled his butt in front of me. Smack! I smacked his ass hard and then my tongue began to tease his virgin entrance. He moaned as my tongue entered him and began to push past the tight ring of muscle. Removing my tongue Jeff, moaned in disappointment but my tongue was replaced by a finger. As continued to prep him I added another finger and found his prostate. Hitting him over and over gain in that spot he couldn't stop moaning.

Removing my fingers I aligned my cock up with his entrance and smacked his ass one more time. Then, I shoved myself in all the way to the hilt and Jeff's tight ass muscles clenched my cock. I almost lost it right then, but I began to pound into Jeff my cock smashing against his prostate. The smacking of my hips against his ass was loud as I continued to pound into him as fast as I could. His moans were getting louder and louder. So, I increased my pace even faster and as I was pounding into he cummed onto my bed. His tight ring of muscles clenched on my dick for the second time and I lost it cumming into his ass. I pulled myself out of him and said, "Don't move." Jeff stayed on all fours and I once again began to lick his ass. This time though his ass was full of my cum.

"It tasted so good and after I licked his clean I turned him around and gave him a cum filled kiss. "Jeff."

"Yeah?"

"How was it?"

"It was great! It hurt a little bit more than thought it would, but it was great to be fucked." He kissed me on the lips and I asked him, "Jeff, what about Hayley?" The Happiness in his face left him and he said,

"I don't know but we will worry about it when the time comes. But for now let's just enjoy this moment." Once more he kissed on the lips and I began to wonder what will happen to this when Hayley finds out…


	2. Part II

**An Unexpected Event Part II**

I was walking down the street to Steve's house. Although I was old enough to drive, my parents were too cheap to buy me a car, so I had to walk to Steve's house. On my way there I say Hailey crying on the sidewalk. Hailey had always been my cover story crush; I've been gay for quite some time now. So, to help keep my cover with Steve and the world I walked up to her and said, "What's wrong Hailey?" She didn't stop crying and she didn't even look up to me. I think she was so in shock that she didn't even know what was happening around her. I decided she'd eventually stop crying and recover, so I left her in her pitiful state. However, I was still curious of why she was in her current state. Did she get in a fight with Steve or with another member of the Smith family? No, it had to be Jeff she fought with. Only he has the ability to make Hailey so angry.

Finally, I reached Steve's house and knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and the alien Rodger opened the door said, "Sorry kid I don't have any money to give you." My face contorted with anger and then I yelled,

"Listen you alien piece of shit, I can go to the CIA anytime I want and rat you out. Now, why are you here I thought you were on vacation with Steve's parents?"

"Well somebody must've been circumcised pretty good. Anyway, I was on vacation with Steve parents until they found stealing shit. So, they sent me back here while they continue their vacation. Oh and uh Steve is upstairs with Jeff."

"Why is Steve with Jeff?" I asked usually those two didn't even talk to each other let alone hang out with each other.

"You'll see, just go upstairs and have a good time." Rodger said in a creepy voice.

"Thanks Rodger, I guess." I said before going upstairs. When I got to the second floor I walked down the hallway to Steve's room. I put my ear to the door and heard snoring. Snoring? It's like three in the afternoon why the hell is he sleeping. I opened the door not to wake him up, but what I saw on Steve's bed was burned into my memory forever. Jeff and Steve were both naked and in each other's arms. My cock hardened immediately at the sight and now I understood what Rodger meant earlier. This was the perfect opportunity to blackmail them, if they didn't agree to have sex with me. I took out my phone and took several pictures of the two naked boys.

With enough pictures I decided to wake Steve up. I bit his ear and then licked the inside of his ear and said, "Steve time to wake up."

"Jeff, let me sleep."

"I'm not Jeff." Steve immediately jumped away yelling, waking up Jeff in the process.

"Steve what it is?" Jeff asked and Steve finally looked at me and said, "Snot?" Jeff and Steve both looked at me and I asked them,

"So, you guys want to have a threesome?"

"What? No! Jeff and I are a couple and will not have a threesome with you snot!"

"Really? That's not what your body is saying." I said pointing to his hardness and then I said, "However, I think these pictures might make some nice surprises to your friends, family members, and for some of you your spouse." Both of them looked stunned and Jeff asked,

"You took pictures of us?"

"Of course I have a perfect opportunity to have sex. Do you think I would let this opportunity slide?"

"So you want to have sex with us?" Steve asked and I said to them in reply,

"Yes, and whenever I want to. You guys can continue being a couple I just want to be a fuck buddy."

"That's all you want?" Steve asked and I said,

"That's all I want." Then I began to strip, taking off all of my clothes. Steve whispered something into Jeff's ear and Jeff smiled. Then they both waited for me to take off my boxers. As soon as my boxers he the floor they attacked me. They grabbed me and threw me on the bed and Steve held me in place. Jeff grabbed something out of a drawer and walked over to me.

He raised his hands to show me four sets of hand cuffs and he began to cuff my hands and feet to the bedpost. After I was cuffed to the bed, Steve grabbed my phone and deleted all the pictures I took. Smirking Steve said, "Ah, how the tables have turned. Without your pictures you won't be blackmailing us to do anything, but since you're willing to be a fuck buddy. We'll fuck the shit out of you."

"Steve you can't do this! I'll call the cops and tell them you raped me!" I yelled and Steve said,

"No you won't."

"What do you mean?" I asked and Steve looked at the door and yelled, "Rodger!" The door opened and Rodger entered and said,

"Well, look at the sausage fest in here! Can I join in?" Then Steve said,

"No, you can't, but do you have that potion that's makes people forget the past 24 hours?" Rodger thought about it for a moment and said in reply,

"Yeah of course, how do you think… never mind, but what makes you think I'll just give you the potion?"

"Because I'll give you 100 bucks and you can have Snot when we're done with him." Steve said and I yelled,

"What? You sick twisted fuck! What the fuck do you think I am? A sex slave?"

"No, you said you were a fuck buddy and since we're fuck buddies, you're also fuck buddies with Rodger. So, what do you say Rodger?" Steve asked and Rodger immediately said,

"Hell yeah, I need to get back at this kid for threating to rat me out to the CIA! Pay back is a bitch isn't it Snot?"

"Please, do this Steve!" Steve looked at me and said,

"Shut up bitch!" Slapping my ass as hard as he could three times. "Rodger go get the potion ready you can have him when we're done."

"Awesome, sloppy seconds! I'll leave you guys alone have fun!" He said before leaving and shutting the door behind him…

Steve's Point of View

The look on Snot's face was priceless; he thought he could blackmail us without any consequences. His face had fear about what was about to happen and anger that things weren't turning out well for him. I nodded to Jeff and we took positions of our choice to fuck Snot's brains out. Jeff went in front of Snot with his huge cock in front of his face. I went behind him and lined up with his entrance.

With no preparation I just pushed myself inside, fighting against the tight ring of ass muscles. Snot moaned loudly and Jeff took the opening he needed. With Snot's mouth open from moaning, Jeff shoved his cock into Snot's mouth and began to fuck his mouth moving in out as fast and as hard as he could go. Jeff made Snot gag several times, several times Snot attempted say something. However, do the fact there was a cock in his mouth we couldn't understand him.

Jeff's moans continued and finally after pushing myself all the way in, I tried to move in order to fuck Snot's brains out. Oddly, I found myself stuck inside of Snot's incredibly tight ass. It took a few minutes, which seemed like countless hours, finally though I could move. Slowly, I increased my pace of my cock going in and out of Snot. I found myself in a state of bliss, the warmth of Snot's ass around my cock, brought indescribable pleasure.

Snot moaned several times which in turn caused Jeff to moan from the pleasure. Jeff's moans picked up in frequency and I realized he was about to cum. Snot also picked up on this and mumbled something. My guess he was trying to say 'please don't cum in my mouth!' Jeff, however, cummed inside Snot's mouth anyway. Then Jeff fucked Snot's mouth harder while he cummed into his mouth.

He pulled out of Snot's mouth and went behind me. Jeff pushed himself into me. All I felt was a mix of pain and pleasure. Pleasure from fucking Snot and pain from Jeff's unexpected penetration. After a few minutes Jeff and I were in sync, we worker with each other with perfect chemistry. The double stimulation of fucking Snot and being fucked by Jeff was too much I cummed into Snot's ass and Jeff surprisingly quickly cummed into me. Jeff pulled out of me and I pulled out of Snot.

Then I kissed Jeff on the lips for a few minutes before I heard crying. We stopped our make out fest and turned to see Snot crying. I walked in front of him and knelt down to be at face level with him. Our eyes meet and I said to him, "Stop crying like a bitch. You asked for it and you liked it, you should be more careful of what you get yourself into. Now, Rodger can have his way with you." Jeff and I walked out of the room and left Snot crying his eyes out…


End file.
